


PRIVATE---AKAASHI KEIJI

by silentlypunk



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Gen, Konoha a few times, Kuroo mentioned twice, M/M, flashbacks...?, physical affection, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlypunk/pseuds/silentlypunk
Summary: While unpacking for their new flat, Bokuto finds Akaashi's old high school journal.Things go kinda downhill from there.





	PRIVATE---AKAASHI KEIJI

**Author's Note:**

> hi. drowning in bokuaka hell. very grateful. don't send help. thanks. 
> 
> hope y'all find this enjoyable.

When Akaashi found himself lost within the towering maze of cardboard boxes, Bokuto let out a loud shout from the (vague) direction of their bedroom.

A shout that made Akaashi trip over the toppling towers in his haste to get there as quickly as possible.

"Heeeeeeeyy! Keijiiiiiii!! I found your high school journal!!!!!"

"Please don't open it," he called back, accidentally kicking open a box of kitchenware.

"Okay!!!!"

Unpacking was a difficult task. Unpacking for a new flat, both exciting and dreadful. And unpacking with Bokuto, in spite of all the love and happiness Akaashi had found with him, was really something to be left desired.

Because of _course_ he managed to get his hands on something like that.

Bokuto was sitting at the foot of the bed, back to the doorway, holding the dreaded thin light-blue notebook in his hands. Akaashi approached him very quietly, formulating a distraction plan.

"...7 years ago," Bokuto was mumbling to himself, tracing the large PRIVATE on the front of the cover with his thumb. "Man, I can't believe it's been 7 years. Even back then his handwriting was so pretty..."

Akaashi shook his head and knelt down beside him.

Before Bokuto could say anything, head turning towards Akaashi and opening his mouth, Akaashi threaded his fingers through the back of his hair and kissed him square on the mouth.

With tongue.

Meanwhile, his spare hand slipped the notebook out of Bokuto's pliant fingers.

He pulled back, licked his lips, and stood up to leave without another word.

"KEIJIIIII!!! WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!"

"I am sorry to have startled you, darling. I was merely overcome by emotion. If you'd like we can do something more after we unpack."

"GEH--! DON'T YOU 'DARLING' ME! I KNOW ALL YOUR TRICKS!!!"

Akaashi said nothing, clutching the notebook to his chest, and tried to walk away faster from his screeching boyfriend. He couldn't, because of the boxes.

" 'Fess up, Keiji! What are you hiding from me!!"

Akaashi said, "It's none of your concern, sweetheart."

"Ack--! Don't you 'sweetheart' me either!"

In the silence that followed, Akaashi could tell that Bokuto was either pouting (very cutely) or glaring (very attractively) at him. He turned around to realize it was the first option.

There were three outcomes to this dilemma. A---let him read it while building himself a cardboard box fort, then live in there until the shame ended. B---read it to him to get old history over with. C---leave him there to sulk and therefore ruin their happy day of finally moving in together.

C was the worst outcome for both of them.

"If you must know," he finally relented, "two rules."

Bokuto continued to puff his cheeks at him.

"One, I will read it to you. And I promise not to withhold anything."

Bokuto squinted at him.

"Two. You must not interrupt me at any point. Feel free to say anything after I finish, but if you interrupt me while I am reading, I swear to god I will leave you here with our brand new furniture in our brand new bedroom for an indefinite amount of time."

"In which case, we're lucky I just did the bed."

"You're not allowed to talk from this point onwards."

Bokuto mimed zipping his lips shut, then settled against the headboard and held out his arms.

Very hesitantly, Akaashi shuffled over to the bed and sat between his legs, which came up to cross over his hips. He leaned back against Bokuto's warm chest and patted his very nice arms, which had wound up around his shoulders.

It was like sinking into a warm cocoon.

"I started this journal in first year," Akaashi said. "I was not very consistent about it, as I then became mostly otherwise occupied."

He could feel Bokuto nodding into the crook of his neck.

"I hope you appreciate that this is extremely confidential."

He shivered at the warm breath whooshing across his neck, and sighed, opening the book with shaky fingers.

" 'I have just started high school at Fukurodani," Akaashi began. "It is a very large and beautiful campus. As per middle school, I will join the volleyball club tryouts. I hope they are in need of a setter.'"

Bokuto let out a huff of laughter, and Akaashi elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

"'Today was volleyball tryouts. Including me, only three people showed up. This is very surprising as Fukurodani's reputation in volleyball is impressive. Luckily enough their setter has just graduated, so I will begin training immediately so that I may be on court as quickly as possible.'"

Akaashi hesitated, and Bokuto nuzzled him encouragingly.

"'...there are a few interesting people on the team. Their new ace is only a second year, but he seems exceedingly strong.' Hey. I'm telling you this now, don't get too flattered. I was a very impressionable first year."

True to the rule, Bokuto didn't say anything, but his arms tightened minutely.

"'The one serving as their current setter is a second year senpai, Konoha Akiteru. Konoha-san is a wing spiker, but he seems able to do just about everything. It seems I will be training with him for a while. However I expect that I must soon grasp everyone's different styles to bring out their best as a setter.'"

Akaashi could feel Bokuto's chest rumbling with some unknown laughter, but he plowed on.

"'Today was the first official practice. As I expected, it was very tiring. I became aware that I do not have much stamina. Only another of the first years showed up. I feel I will soon be the only one left.

"'The practice ended with a three-on-three match. I was paired with Konoha-san and the second year ace, Bokuto Koutarou. I am sure I will be working with Bokuto-san a lot in the future...'"

Akaashi nearly added "in more ways than I thought I ever would", but he stopped himself before the words came out. He cleared his throat and read on.

"'It is very interesting to work with a powerful ace. However Konoha-san warned me that occasionally Bokuto-san would fall into peculiar moods and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Certainly an odd challenge.'"

If Bokuto was allowed to speak, he'd definitely be grumbling "Konoha you bastard", but he wasn't, so he settled for shaking his head fiercely. Akaashi tried not to laugh.

Then he read the next line and groaned.

"Oh my god, first year Akaashi," he sighed, the first hints of a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Bokuto lifted his head quizzically.

With a complete monotone, Akaashi read,"'It bears mentioning that Bokuto-san is very muscular. After a nicely timed toss, he slapped me on the back. I am sure it was meant as encouragement, but I think my lung collapsed inwards.'"

The rumbling in Bokuto's chest finally surfaced as an abruptly-stopped cackle.

"Shut up," Akaashi grumbled. "It was a very real concern at the time."

As if to apologize, Bokuto pressed his palms firmly against Akaashi's chest.

Akaashi flipped to the next entry. "Oh. Starting from this point, there will be continuous gaps of a week or a few or even several months. But the time should be fairly obvious. 'Today marks a month since I have joined the volleyball team. As I predicted the other first year has also left. I am alone.'"

"Akaaaashi, that's so overdramatic," Bokuto would have said. "What about your senpai?"

But he wasn't allowed to talk. Akaashi heard him say it in his head anyway.

"'Since the first practice, my technique has improved quite a bit. I hope to do the same for my stamina. Konoha-san said that I could already graduate from him and become their official setter. A scary prospect.'"

Akaashi could feel the curve of Bokuto's mouth on the nape of his neck.

"'Since then, I have also been talking to the ace. Bokuto-san told me today that his birthday is on 9/20. I am not sure why. He also got grumpy over the fact that my hands are bigger than his.'"

Bokuto reached down for Akaashi's left hand and threaded their fingers together.

"'It is simply because my fingers are longer. Rest assured that his palm is much wider than mine.'"

He squeezed his hand and returned it to the notebook.

"I think I forgot to bring this with me over summer camp, but I did write when I got home. 'The last few days were the annual summer camp training between a group of strong house schools. Bokuto-san introduced me to his friend Kuroo-san from Nekoma. I wonder if they bonded over their weird hairstyles.' Oh, wow, first year Akaashi throwing shade at your hair, Koutarou..."

In response, Bokuto butted his head petulantly against Akaashi's.

"'Kuroo-san in turn introduced us to his childhood friend and setter, Kozume-san, who prefers to be called by his first name Kenma. I admire his relaxed attitude. I also admire Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san's seemingly endless stamina. Kuroo-san is a middle blocker. He is also a pain in the ass.'"

Unrestrained, Bokuto started giggling.

Akaashi felt like he was being engulfed by a very friendly earthquake.

"'I also experienced Bokuto-san's unexpected mood drops several times.'"

The earthquake stopped at once.

"'Although odd and unusual, I feel like I may be able to figure out how to deal with them.

"'It is important to learn how to do so, for both the team and my spirit. When in a good mood--'" Akaashi sighed, then resigned to his embarrassing fate, read out: "'--when in a good mood, Bokuto-san plays like a human highlight reel.'"

Bokuto planted soft kisses on the fiery back of his neck and on the flaming tips of his ears.

"Ah...Koutarou, you might want to look at this page yourself..."

Wide golden eyes peeked over Akaashi's shoulder at the next page, blank except for one thing.

A love umbrella. Drawn in shaky black ink, with KEIJI written on the right, and KOUTAROU written on the left.

"I, uh, remember drawing this on your birthday, while I was in class," Akaashi stammered, one hand held over his face in burning embarrassment. "The teacher asked if I needed to go to the medical room on suspicions of me having a fever."

Bokuto lightly traced the umbrella lines and his own name, and buried his face back into the crook of Akaashi's neck.

"I'm moving on now," Akaashi announced hurriedly with unnecessary volume. "'Bokuto-san gave me a birthday present today. He said it was from everyone on the team to congratulate my swift rising through the ranks, but I don't think that's true, because they brought out a cake at the end of practice and said nothing about the present. Either way, the present was a Vabo-chan tshirt. I think I will use it as pajamas.' Koutarou, you liar."

Bokuto whimpered, still buried in the crook of his neck. Still engulfed by love-umbrella embarrassment, Akaashi tried not to whimper too.

"'Does Bokuto-san not know Christmas is a lovers' holiday? He texted to ask if I wanted to go see the new zombie movie. I don't know what to wear.'"

The room was getting way too hot.

"'We came in third in the Spring Interhigh Tournament. I don't think I've ever yelled that loudly in public.'"

Even now, 8 years later, Akaashi  could still see Bokuto's winning spike perfectly in mind's eye. Haloed by the stadium lights, floating in mid-air, pupils constricted into thin black lines in a pool of gold, the ball slamming into the ground so hard it bounced right up into the audience stands.

They had stared at each other and just yelled, and suddenly the whole team had been pushing them together in a massive loud, sweaty group hug.

Akaashi had thought he'd have a heart attack and die right there.

_Thank fuck none of that was written down._

"'The third years graduated today. The ace was made captain. He made me vice-captain. I am very honored and also surprised. I don't think I've earned it.'"

The legs around his hips squeezed him as if to say "YES YOU HAD."

"The new school year starts today. It's weird to be a second-year. There are five new first years on the team. I hope they don't leave. I don't want to think about the third years graduating, either.'"

Akaashi flipped the page and snorted. "Slacker. I didn't write until your birthday after that. 'It is Bokuto-san's birthday. Washio-san has made a cake. I got him a limited edition Vabo-chan tshirt. I hope it is not too small for him. He has grown impressively over the summer.'"

The earthquake made a slight return. Akaashi pinched his bicep and Bokuto yelped in his ear.

"'We are going out again for Christmas this year. Now that most of the team is of age, we are going to a karaoke bar. I've never heard them sing before. 

"'Bokuto-san has a surprisingly carefree singing voice. Komi-san sounds like a child. Also, they ordered cocktails and most of them spat theirs out with one sip. (Idiots.)They made me try one, so I opted for Bokuto-san's Blue Hawaiian, and I too spat it out. Then they teased us about an indirect kiss. We all share water bottles at practice. I don't understand them at all. Anyway, Bokuto-san told them to shut up and they did, so I am grateful.'"

Bokuto give him a butterfly kiss right under his ear, and Akaashi shuddered.

"'The whole team went to the temples for New Year's. I prayed for the courage to confess to Bokuto-san before he graduates and leaves for good. Maybe at the Spring Interhigh Championship.'"

Bokuto pulled him even tighter against his chest and put his chin on Akaashi's head.

"'We won the Spring Interhigh Nationals." Akaashi lifted Bokuto's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. "I was so tired that Bokuto-san had to carry me off court. It was extremely comfortable, though very embarrassing. I could hear his heartbeat.'"

Chuckling, Akaashi turned his head slightly and pressed his ear to Bokuto's chest, the steady thumps calming him now, just as they had 7 years ago. Bokuto stroked his hair reverently.

"Ah...'It is graduation day. I did not expect to cry. The whole team cried. But he gave me his second button, although I heard that many girls had asked for it. I wasn't sure how to react, so I kind of just collapsed.'"

So embarrassing. When Bokuto had ripped off his second button, their faces already red and blotchy from crying, Akaashi's legs had turned to jelly and when Bokuto had actually stuffed the button into his palm, rambling incoherently, Akaashi's knees gave out, and he fell face-first into Bokuto's chest.

It had all been worth it, though Konoha had somehow gotten pictures of it, and refused to delete them no matter the bribe. Akaashi was fairly sure that Bokuto had used it as a wallpaper at some point.

The last page was all in single line sentences.

"'I am a third year now. As well as the ace and captain of Fukurodani. I wear his number with pride.'"

"'Kuroo-san told me that Koutarou had lost his phone and not to worry. I had guessed something along the lines...'"

"'Koutarou has been scouted by the national team. He should have been on it from the beginning.'"

"'Should I mail him his birthday present? The university dorms are only an hour away from my house...'"

"'He was my birthday present. I cried again.'"

"'We spent Christmas properly as lovers this time. His physique is really...really' --what?"

Bokuto really needed to stop laughing before Akaashi threw something at him, like maybe the bedside lamp. 

"'Koutarou sent me roses for Valentine's Day, then showed up at my door with chocolates. Mother loves him already.'"

"'Is it acceptable to give panties in return for White Day? Or is that too forward?'"

"'I got into his university on an academic scholarship. Goodbye, Fukurodani. Thank you for everything.'"

Akaashi closed the notebook and threw it across the room, the violent act causing Bokuto to squawk in surprise. "You can talk now," Akaashi murmured. "I'm tired."

"Fuck, Keiji." Bokuto's voice was rough and scratchy, sending shivers down Akaashi's spine. "You should read that at our wedding."

"I refuse."

"I'll read it."

"I refuse."

"The love umbrella worked."

Biting his lips against the violent flush that had arrived halfway through the journal, Akaashi stared at the unpacked boxes littered around the room, then at the notebook crumpled sadly on the floor, and finally at the pictures on the wall that Bokuto had insisted on hanging up first and foremost because "it sets the mood, Keiji! This is our home now! We are the mood!" until Akaashi had broken in and laughed and let him hang up the photos in his endearing mismatched way.

"I guess it did," he replied very quietly, brushing his fingers along Bokuto's arms.

"It did," Bokuto insisted. "I love you."

"Mm," Akaashi hummed, twisting around to press their foreheads together, soft as anything. Revelling in their newfound domesticity. "Loved you first."

"Keijiiii," Bokuto groaned, "we've had this argument a thousand times--"

Before they could devolve back into yet another conversation about  _who loved who first_ , Akaashi pressed him insistently against the headboard, kissed him, and whispered, "Do you want to break in the place? This is a good atmosphere for it."

So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone is confused about the love umbrella thing, it's a Japanese student tradition where one writes their name on the right and the name of their crush/object of affection on the left. you can google it to see what it looks like. 
> 
> please leave kudos/comments as you see fit! i'd love to write more of allll the cute volleyball kids in the future!


End file.
